The objectives of this research are: (1) to find an adequate method for the production of antibody against several carcinogenic mycotoxins, including aflatoxins, patulin, penicillic acid, and a group of cocarcinogenic mycotoxins, i.e., ochratoxins; (2) to develop a radioimmunoassay (RIA) or an immunochemical assay for mycotoxins; (3) to investigate the interaction of mycotoxins and their analogs with homologous antibody and; (4) to study the possibility of neutralization of the mycotoxic effect through immune systems. Different mycotoxins and their analogs will be coupled to proteins using a water soluble carbodiimide as the coupling agent and by mixed anhydrous method. The best preparation (high mycotoxin to protein ratio) will be used for immunization in rabbits or goats. Production of antibody will be followed by a binding assay method using radioactive ligands. In order to improve the sensitivity of RIA, efforts will be made to improve the antibody titers, develop the solid state RIA, and to synthesize high specific activity radioactive ligands. Different physiochemical methods will be used to characterize the interaction of mycotoxins (and their analogs) with homologous antibody, and to determine the binding constant. The IgG against specific mycotoxin will be tested for the possibility of neutralizing certain inhibitory effect of the mycotoxins in specific biochemical systems. In addition, the possibility of neutralization of mycotoxins in vivo will be tested by immunizing small animals, e.g. guinea pigs, or rats, with mycotoxin-protein carrier, and subsequently challenging these animals with mycotoxins 4-5 weeks after immunization. The LD50 of mycotoxin of the immunized animals will be compared with that of controls.